Mobile electronic devices have become indispensable daily necessities in modern life. With the development of the mobile electronic devices, people gradually put forward higher requirements on shapes, handheld comfort and the like of devices such as mobile phones and tablets. Taking a smart mobile phone as an example, in order to thin and beautify the mobile phone as much as possible, those skilled in the art try to regulate an original front sound generating speaker structure to a side sound generating speaker structure, so as to reduce a space occupied by the speaker structure in a thickness direction.
In a front sound generating speaker, a sound transmission direction is parallel to a vibration direction of a vibration diaphragm. While in a side sound generating speaker, a side sound generating cavity direction is perpendicular to a vibration direction of a vibration diaphragm, forcing the sound to be transmitted in a direction perpendicular to the vibration direction of the vibration diaphragm. However, as the sound propagation direction changes, a division point of high-frequency sound waves moves forward, resulting in a defect in the high-frequency sound waves of the side sound generating speaker. Due to the defect in the high-frequency sound waves, the overall sound quality of the side sound generating speaker is declined, so there is a large gap between the front sound generating speaker and the side sound generating speaker.
Therefore, in the technology of the side sound generating speaker, it is necessary to improve a front cavity of the speaker or the single speaker body, and to correct and adjust the defect in the high-frequency sound waves from aspects of propagation process and generation processes and the like of the sound waves, so as to improve the sound quality of the side sound generating speaker.